


Isidore Beautrelet and the Competence Kink

by emef



Category: Arsène Lupin - Maurice Leblanc
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 18:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/298826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emef/pseuds/emef
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arsène avait seulement pour but de ralentir ses recherches d'un jour ou deux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isidore Beautrelet and the Competence Kink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sophie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie/gifts).



> Chère Sophie,
> 
> Léger changement de plan : ça se passe _pendant_ l'Aiguille creuse. Oups?
> 
> J'ai voulu, j'ai _vraiment voulu_ t'offrir de la pornographie pour Yuletide. Mais. Seule la bonne volonté était au rendez-vous ; les compétences étaient absentes :(
> 
> Joyeux Noël!

_\- Vous vous emballez, monsieur Beautrelet.  
\- On ne s'emballe jamais trop, monsieur, lorsqu'il s'agit de pareils individus. Tout ce qui dépasse la moyenne vaut qu'on l'admire. Et celui-là plane au-dessus de tout. Il y a dans ce vol une richesse de conception, une force, une puissance, une adresse et une désinvolture qui me donnent le frisson._ (L'Aiguille creuse, page 63)

**Première Partie**

Isidore Beautrelet était en campagne.

Ses recherches pour l'Aiguille creuse et Arsène Lupin l'avaient mené à Montivilliers, Saint-Romain, Octeville et Gonneville. Il était maintenant à Criquetot. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il cherchait, mais il savait que ce qu'il cherchait était en Normandie.

Ce soir-là, un paysan lui avait offert le gîte et le souper, acceptant, en guise de paiement, le récit de ses aventures. À présent, Isidore dormait profondément. Le matin, avant son réveil, il rêvait.

Il rêvait à son expédition, à l'inspecteur, aux Rubens, au comte de Gesvres, à Valméras. Au Château de l'Aiguille. Il rampait parmi les bruyères, il écorchait ses mains sur les ronces. Il était dans l'ombre épaisse des fourrés. Il entendait un chuchotement...

\- Isidore

Mais en se réveillant, il vit bien qu'il n'y avait personne.

Le jour venu, il fit la visite du manoir de l'écluse de Criquetot-L'Esneval, et le soir, il cogna à la porte d'une ferme au bord de l'Esne. Mais plutôt que d'y trouver un paysan, il y trouva Valméras.

Valméras ! Le propriétaire du Château de l'Aiguille !

Aux questions d'Isidore, Valméras répondit que la ferme appartenait à des cousins (absents jusqu'au printemps) et qu'il n'attendait Mme Valméras - Mlle de Saint-Véran - que dans trois jours.

\- Vous êtes donc seul, cher Valméras ! s'exclama Isidore.

\- Seul, et bien malheureux de l'être. Imaginez donc mon bonheur à votre visite inattendue, Beautrelet.

Bonheur qu'il démontrait par une hospitalité remarquable. Seul dans ce petit chalet, il avait cependant plusieurs plats à offrir pour le souper et un choix enviable de vins.

Beautrelet, affamé, en oublia sa campagne, et écouta plutôt son ami bavarder. Valméras le faisait rire. Valméras le distrayait.

Lorsqu'il fut tard, il lui offrit un digestif, et approcha son siège. Isidore remarqua qu'il portait un pantalon sobre, selon la mode du pays, et une chemise bleue, comme ses yeux.

Le vin lui montait à la tête ; Isidore lui fit des confessions. Il lui dit que son père l'avait nommé Isidore parce qu'il admirait Saint Isidore, docteur de l'église. Il lui parla de son étude sur l'origine de la licorne. Il lui parla de l'opuscule qu'il avait publié au sujet d'Arsène Lupin. Sobrement, il confia qu'il s'inquiétait que peut-être (peut-être ?) son intérêt n'était pas celui d'un citoyen consterné par ses manquements de respect à la loi. Que peut-être… Peut-être qu'il mettait tant d'énergie à sa quête par enthousiasme pour Lupin, par une sorte d'admiration confuse, par…

Valméras approcha alors davantage son siège. Il l'approcha tant et si près que ses genoux s'appuyaient contre ceux d'Isidore.

Isidore poursuivit son récit en confiant qu'il avait toujours été un garçon isolé, et qu'il se sentait plus près des livres, des personnages fictifs, des auteurs anciens, que des gens.

\- Et vous savez, Arsène Lupin est, à sa manière, un personnage presque littéraire - une fiction, quoi. Je ne l'ai croisé qu'une seule fois… je le connais, vous savez, davantage par ce que les journaux disent de ses exploits… Et si ce qu'on dit de son intelligence est vrai, je voudrais tant…

Isidore s'interrompit. Valméras l'observait de près, le souffle un peu court. Attentif. Isidore poursuivit. Il confia, lentement, son amour  
pour certains auteurs aux sujets proscrits. Les yeux brillants, il cita :

_Ainsi de mon seigneur puissé-je être voué  
à vêtir la peau vive de la mienne morte ;  
tel le serpent qui mue sur le rocher  
je pourrais en mourant changer d'état._

\- Connaissez-vous, demanda Isidore? C'est de Michel-Ange. Il est bien plus connu pour sa sculpture, mais il écrivait des madrigaux. Il  
exprime tant d'amour et, en même temps, tant d'admiration… Je… Voilà, Valméras, vous savez, désormais, tout de moi.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Valméras semblait paralysé. Il remplit le verre d'Isidore, et tourna ses yeux vers le sol.

\- Dites, Beautrelet... accepteriez-vous mon hospitalité jusqu'à l'arrivée de Raymonde? Votre compagnie me plaît.

Beautrelet sourit.

C'est ainsi que, plus tard, en se dirigeant vers l'escalier, Isidore prit la main de Valméras. La maison était sombre. L'un pressant contre l'autre, ils montèrent vers les chambres, grimpant les marches de plus en plus rapidement.

Un peu trop vite, d'ailleurs, ils atteignirent l'étage, et Isidore perdit l'équilibre. Valméras, entraîné dans son élan, le suivit dans sa chute. Ils se trouvèrent au sol, étourdis, les jambes entrelacées et les visages enfouis dans les vêtements l'un de l'autre. Isidore entendait le battement du coeur de Valméras et son souffle rapide, et sans réfléchir, l'entoura de ses bras. Fébrile, il sentit sa chaleur et le mouvement de son échine à chacune de ses respirations.

Valméras soupira. Puis il couvrit la bouche d'Isidore de la sienne.

 

**Deuxième partie**

J'avais seulement pour but de ralentir ses recherches d'un jour ou deux. Ce n'était pas difficile de louer ce chalet, qui allait si certainement se trouver sur le chemin du jeune Isidore. L'horaire de mon projet est précis ; l'Aiguille doit être découverte dans 6 jours seulement. Donc je _dois_ lui barrer le chemin pour quelques temps. J'allais le nourrir, le convaincre de se reposer un jour ou deux, faire valoir le bien du repos pour les capacités intellectuelles. Cela n'aurait pas été nécessaire, mais Isidore se démontrait plus ingénieux que prévu.

Plus ingénieux, plus admiratif, et ma foi, plus _inverti_. Sa candeur, au souper, me prit par surprise et, quoique j'hésitai, je profitai de ce moment pour l'inviter à prolonger sa visite. C'était le moment le plus sûr… Oui, c'est bien cela. Le plus sûr.

Maintenant que nous sommes à l'étage, je constate ma naïveté, mais il est déjà trop tard.

\- J'ai rêvé à vous, vous savez, me dit-il.

Moi, Arsène Lupin, alias Etienne de Vaudreix, alias Valméras, n'ai aucun remords à séduire quiconque, selon le désir du moment. Prince ou roturier, maure ou chrétien, homme ou femme... Cependant, le plaisir se doit d'être un acte de bonheur, et en ce moment, mon bonheur est teinté par la fausse représentation. En amour, Arsène Lupin ne fait pas de place pour la fraude. Je devrais donc m'extraire de cet imbroglio...

Mais ses cheveux sont doux, et sa peau, soyeuse. Ses bras m'étreignent. Je sens son haleine. Il est sous moi, chaud, fragile. Ses mains tirent sur les pans de ma chemise. Le doute m'envahit, me recouvre, m'accapare… et subitement, s'éteint. Isidore a passé sa main sous ma chemise. Je ne réfléchis plus. Je cède.

À présent, je tente de me lever. Il proteste, grogne, il me tient contre lui. Je nous soulève donc tous deux, et nous dirige vers ma chambre. Il est auprès de moi, il est docile, il se laisse guider. Il m'émeut et je voudrais tout lui dire, je voudrais lui confier tous mes projets.

Ses mains sont au col de ma chemise, tentent de m'en soustraire. Je le retiens, mais il insiste, il insiste et m'embrasse, il me touche si habilement de ses lèvres que j'oublie tout, je le laisse prendre les décisions. Je me confie à lui.

Je capitule. Isidore va bientôt découvrir la défaite de sa campagne pour l'Aiguille creuse, mais ce soir, la victoire lui appartient.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Lian. Dear Lian : let this effort towards AO3 language plurality be a testament to the power of your enthusiasm as chair of the translation committee.
> 
> A thousand thanks to Anatsuno for amazing last-minute (pour ne pas dire in extremis) beta.


End file.
